galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Cottage
Shell Cottage is a village on the northwestern peninsula of Madagascar & is nearest of all to Amazonia. It is across the shipping canal from Julienville & is known to be a vacation spot. History Cottage 7. Finch vacation home 8. Maurice Winston's cottage 9. Madagascan Ocean 10. Shipping canal 11. Amazonian border 12. Madagascan Bridge]] Early Days The village was built sometime after the Great War & was considered to be a vacation home. The houses, called cottages, were not built on wood as the construction crew had no beams left, had been built with halves of seashells of clams & oysters & some ornaments inside were made out of clear, glassy crystal. Thus the name, Shell Cottage & one of the cottages is made with crystal glass & is called the Crystal House. Assassination of Julien XII On the early morning of April 15, 153 B.C., news spread throughout Madagascar that someone had killed Julien XII. Atticus Johnson, permitted a break to return home to assure his own safety, returned to Shell Cottage within the hours of Maurice's coronation. The next day, Inky, a conspirator of the plot that killed Julien, was in Shell Cottage & was on the run from Royal Security. Posters were not yet hung in Shell Cottage & Johnson did not recognize Inky as the unknown conspirator & allowed him a place to stay in his cottage, which ironically, Inky was assigned to kill Johnson the night before Julien XII died. On April 21, Johnson came home with news that Royal Security had been hanging posters of the conspirators & a search party were investigating houses for the conspirators. Inky, overhearing this, immediately fled & headed across the bridge into Julienville. Strangely enough, other people associated with the assassination plot own a home in Shell Cottage or vacation there. An example would be the Finch family, Goldie Finch often went there on the weekends & Maurice used to live in Shell Cottage before his indictment into the royal service. Second War of Madagascar & Africa Shell Cottage was most likely damaged or partially or completely destroyed by the Second War. Night of Broken Crystal One night during the beginning of the war, in fits of rage meant to cause extreme pain to the Madagascan residents, the Julien Murder Strike Team sailed a group of African soldiers into Shell Cottage in the middle of the night. The Africans then broke down doors & ordered the Madagascans out & those who refused were beaten while everything that was fragile that they owned was smashed & most of it was glass. The entire village was streaked with shards of glass from the night & the worst attack was on the legendary Crystal House. The Crystal House was then smashed & the house was burned to the ground. This raid ended with a massive bonfire of burning artifacts that were held authentic or important to the Madagascans or caused happiness. The Africans were then chased away by Atticus Johnson & Marcus Finch, who both arrived with the entire force of Royal Security that had been fetched by Johnson when he first heard windows being shattered. Julien delivered a message to the Africans that even though it is a war, the Madagascan Empire was not going to tolerate the actions of that night & the Madagascan Navy entered Africa at nightfall & burned down & looted ships with valuable supplys. Trade ships had their cargo intercepted & stolen by the Madagascans & naval ships were burned to the ground. This left the African Navy in disarray as they no longer had any ships. Government The village is run by Shell Hall, the house of the mayor that lives right next to the shipping canal & that is where the mayor lives & where his office is. The house is also the meeting place with Royal Security for problems. Culture Before wartime, the village had holidays observed by Bart Sampson on his visit. Sabbath Day Market Every Friday in Shell Cottage, marketeers would cross the bridge from Julienville & Wolfenstein to sell crops, game, milk, water, clothing, etc. after gathering up in the Sacred Court. The purpose of the market is to unload surplus items that weren't sold during the week in Wolfenstein & Julienville & to favor the residents the pleasure of not having to walk out of the village to get enough food & other materials for the next 7 days. Shell Festival Held in September, the festival attracts people from all over the Empire, who set out days before to come to the festival. At the festival, it is similar to the Sabbath Day Market with an addition of games & shell auctions for collectors of seashells from Shell Cottage. Known Residents Permanent/Vacation *Atticus Johnson & his wife (both) *Marcus Finch (vacation) *Maurice (permanent) Criminals *Inky